


Something Sweeter

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you buy something already," Thranduil asks grumpily and the man stops sniffing around. Thranduil flinches slightly as the man stares at him with an opened mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> "Every morning you walk in and inhale deeply then walk back out seriously just buy something already" Bakery AU with Barduil!
> 
> http://animaimaginez()tumblr()com/post/126785263028/job-aus
> 
> Enjoy!

Thranduil's right eye twitches as the same man, who always comes in the bakery at least every day, sniffs the air. Thranduil doesn't know why that man comes in and then leaves soon after. It's aggravating and Thranduil is tired of it.

Thranduil owns this bakery and has the right to turn away customers. He should kick the man out. "But you won't. Will you, Father," his son, Legolas, says behind him.

Thranduil turns his glare on him but Legolas laughs, going to the kitchen. The thing is, Legolas is right. Thranduil will never kick that man out of the bakery if and when he comes again. It's because Thranduil started to like him.

You see, the man is very attractive and has the nicest smile. When he first came into the bakery, Thranduil was distracted by his looks and smile and how thoughtful he looked at the food. He supposes that the man will never buy anything. He most likely admires the food and that's it. Though, it started getting annoying. This bakery is a business and the man has to buy something if he wants to support the business. 

Eventually, the man leaves the bakery. Thranduil shakes his head disappointingly, watching him go, and Legolas speaks up again, shouting from the kitchen. "You're going to have to do something about that man, Father."

Oh, he will.

.

The next day, the man is back again, sniffing the air and looking at the displays some of the treats are in. Thranduil is giving the man his death stare and Thranduil finally cracks.

"Will you buy something already," Thranduil asks grumpily and the man stops sniffing around. Thranduil flinches slightly as the man stares at him with an opened mouth. 

"Oh, hello," the man smiles and walks towards the counter Thranduil's behind. "My name is Bard," he introduces himself and sticks a hand out at Thranduil. 

Thranduil stares at the man, Bard, like he's out of his mind. He shakes Bard's hand though, to be polite. "Nice to meet you...I'm Thranduil."

"I'm sure you're tired of me being in your bakery and not buying anything." Absolutely. "But I just can't help myself. The smell and the appearance of your food is just amazing. I simply get distracted by it and forget to buy anything."

Thranduil is about to tell Bard how stupid he thinks that is until Bard frowns. "I'm sorry. I can buy something right now." 

"Sure," Thranduil says. "Look at the menu if you have to."

"I would like to buy two red velvet cupcakes and a box of sugar cookies," Bard quickly answers. He didn't look at the menu at all.

Thranduil nods, surprised, and hurries to make Bard's order. As Thranduil takes out two small boxes and a large one, Bard speaks again. "I was also too embarrassed to talk to you." Thranduil loses his breath and looks at the man. Bard is rubbing his neck, obviously embarrassed right now. 

"You're just...very attractive and I don't know if your son only makes the treats, but your baking is delicious. I guess you can say that I was too nervous to talk to you as well. If I wasn't, I would've hurried and told you about how good your food looks and smell and how beautiful you look. I would've bought something too if I wasn't so forgetful."

Thranduil is blushing. This might be the first time he ever blushed. "Thank you and yes, I make the food too. My son only helps out when he can."

Bard's smile grows bigger. Thranduil smiles back and grabs two red velvet cupcakes out of their displays and places them in their own box. Thranduil takes the large box and goes to the kitchen. Fresh out of the oven, sugar cookies are seated on top of a tray, ready to be sold. Thranduil quickly places all of the cookies inside the box and heads back out front.

Thranduil puts the three boxes in a large bag, handing the bag to Bard. He tells Bard the price and Bard pays for it. "Thank you for finally buying something and please, come again."

Bard waves and starts to leave but stops. "Before I go, I want something sweeter," Bard says.

"What?"

Bard leans forward, landing a kiss on Thranduil's lips. He moves away after a few seconds. "Goodbye, Thranduil," Bard says and leaves the bakery.

Thranduil watches him leave with flushed cheeks. That man is aggravating.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr:
> 
> anima-writes  
> animaimaginez


End file.
